Locked
by Sanauria Maldhun
Summary: In which Tsuna realizes just how much he appreciates locked doors. D18, mentions of 8059, mild R27. Slash.


**Contains D18, mention of 8059 and mild R27.**

**Warning: Slash/yaoi/shounen-ai awesomeness.**

**If there are an grammatical errors, no matter how tiny, please inform me!**

**Please read and review!**

…**.**

…**.**

Considering that it _is _his Cloud Guardian, Tsuna isn't surprised that he notices it.

His task of noticing isn't surprising—because he has always been the observer, refusing to take the limelight until and unless absolutely necessary—but _what _he notices surprises him. A lot.

A hell lot.

In fact, he is pretty sure that something is wrong with the situation in general.

He notices it when Kyoya blows up the west wing of the Vongola Mansion, where a party was being held and twenty or so drunken men and women, alike, who were too intoxicated to notice the chill worthy glare the Cloud gave whenever said twenty or so drunken men and women, alike, unabashedly groped him. Now, _that _isn't exactly surprising because it is, after all, something not exactly out of the ordinary when Kyoya is concerned.

The man lives for blowing things up.

Tsuna notices it when they go to save an Allied Famiglia from an attack from a rival Famiglia going by the name of Marcini. There, they save a six year old, terrified girl.

Tsuna is busy trying to intimidate (and succeeding, too; Reborn is proud of him, even though the hitman is careful never to say it) a bloody, broken man from the Marcini Famiglia, flawlessly gathering information from the victim. The girl is grateful to the two, and since Kyoya is the nearest person to her, she squeals a gleeful, relieved thanks and proceeds to hug the Asian.

The Cloud Guardian becomes very, very still, bristling at the contact, before shooting a glare capable of slaughtering thousand or so toughened men at the girl, who shrieks in horror.

Tsuna has to send her to the psychiatrist for she is mentally scarred; her fear of tonfas, yellow fluffy birds and purple shirts are a little worrisome.

(Oh, and since Tsuna is an amazing person like that, he forms an alliance with the Marcini; it is rumored that the toughened Marcini Boss who is incapable of feeling an ounce of pity for his 'play things', or emotions leaning towards the tender side, was seen, after the meeting, sputtering like hormonal teenage girl just because the Decimo smiled at him. But that's beside the point.)

And then there is the one time when Tsuna's life is being threatened by a few hundred or so assassins stationed at various points in the Mansion, and all Tsuna can do is give a sigh of utter _exasperation_, pulling Kyoya as the tonfa-wielder turns round the corner, pushing the other to the wall. After a brief moment of contemplation, Tsuna switches their positions, peering up at cold gray.

"What," Kyoya demands, and Tsuna can practically _feel _the thousand and one ways the man is thinking of killing Tsuna merely with his tie, "are you doing, omnivore?"

"Assassins." Tsuna replies nonchalantly because this is probably the billionth time his life has been in danger in the past eight years, "Hide me." He elaborates, peaking past his Cloud Guardian's shoulder to spot a trained killer walking in the open corridors on the other side of the Mansion, gun in hand.

Kyoya doesn't seem like he is about to oblige, but because, in his own violent, destructive and utterly barbaric way, Kyoya _does _care about his Boss, he stays like that, bristling like a cat at the unwanted proximity. Finally, when the assassin is gone, Tsuna receives a tonfa to his head.

"Hey!" he protests, his voice a whispered hiss because he doubts he has any wish for the assassin to ever come back.

"Let go of me." Kyoya orders.

Tsuna immediately obliges.

The next time he notices it is when Hibari hits his temple with two tonfas for hugging him and, despite the pain, Tsuna laughs.

(Tsuna couldn't help himself, though—he had been by his Cloud's bed for the past two weeks, during which Kyoya remained in a coma-like state.)

It is when Tsuna, not on purpose, walks past Hibari, accidentally brushing his shoulder against the taller man's, that he feels him send an icy glare in his direction, and Tsuna confirms that Kyoya _really _hates physical contact of any sort.

Okay, he realized that the first time he ever laid eyes in Kyoya—back when Tsuna had been twelve.

The above mentioned situations are, frankly, considering his life, not at all notice worthy. What _is _notice-worthy, though, is…

Tsuna watches with morbid fascination and/or horror as Dino slings an arm around Kyoya's shoulders, a grin on his handsome, Italian face. Tsuna supposes that his own emotion leans more towards the latter than the former because the whole thing goes painfully slowly, as if building the suspense, creepy background music playing away in his mind as the Neo Vongola Primo braces himself to watch his elder brother figure getting slugged by silvers.

Turns out, Tsuna simply wasted his energy by bracing himself because… wait for it… continue waiting for it because this is mind-blowing, extraordinary, downright—

Point is, nothing happens.

Something _does _happen but it is, considering that the pair Tsuna is currently gaping at consists of _Kyoya _and _Dino, _very insignificant.

A customary glare is sent at the blonde, courtesy of Kyoya, something which Dino cheerfully ignores.

And that is that.

The arm is still around Kyoya.

(Tsuna spends the next two days glaring at Reborn who did not bother catching Tsuna when the Decimo fainted and suffered a mild concussion.)

…**.**

The next thing he sees is Dino and Kyoya talking. Which isn't that much of a surprise, but there are a few things lacking.

Deat threats, tonfas, whips and handcuffs are to name a few.

And Kyoya laughs.

Okay, chuckles.

No, smiles.

Barely.

But Tsuna still can't help but wonder when the world is going to end. The suspense is killing him.

…**.**

Tsuna tries not to dwell too much on the scene he remembers seeing twenty minutes back involving Hayato, Takeshi, the latter's bed and clothes strewn on the floor. He is succeeding to a certain extent because his head is rested on Dino's lap and the Italian's fingers through his hair are relaxing and purely _heavenly._

"They should lock the door," Tsuna whines,"They should _really _lock the door."

Unlike Tsuna, Dino is sitting on the Decimo's couch rather than lying on it. Not quite being able to hide a grin of amusement, Dino hums.

"Locked doors are nice," Tsuna indolently mumbles, "I just realized how much I appreciate them."

Dino pats his head sympathetically.

"Have you ever told them?"

"Yes!" Tsuna exclaims, "Everyday! I don't understand why they don't listen—"

Somebody knocks the door, and Tsuna's intuition tells him that it is Kyoya.

Besides, he knows the man well. A single knock, short and rapt, and straight to the point, tells him that it is Kyoya; a knock followed by a respectful silence and then another indicates Hayato's presence; a cheerful knock (how he knows that knocks can be cheerful is still a mystery to even Tsuna) announces Takeshi's; a loud, boisterous, no bar hold knock means that Ryohei is standing on the other side, while a lazy thud means Lambo is. Chrome's knocks are soft, almost timid, while Mukuro knocks three times. Kicking the door open, screw Tsuna's protests, means that it is, without a doubt, Reborn

(Yes, since he is awesome like that and can tend to be somewhat of a mother hen when regarding his family, Tsuna is capable of distinguishing people on the basis of how they _knock._)

"Come in." Tsuna says. He would have gotten up, but he feels unabashedly lazy and Dino's magical fingers aren't helping matters, either.

Kyoya gets in, stands by the couch, looks at the two and then proceeds to glaring at Tsuna.

If Tsuna were not used to the man's glare, he would have shrieked and run away in terror. But since he is, he merely starts sweating a bit, despite the fact that the air conditioner is on.

As has been mentioned plenty of times, Tsuna knows his Family _and _family like the back of his hand, so when Kyoya glares at him, Tsuna figures that what the man is trying to say is:

'Get up, omnivore, or I'll bite, castrate, crucify and BURN you to death.'

So Tsuna does what he is ordered to do, immediately; Dino jerks back in surprise as the Neo Vongola Primo practically leaps out of the sofa, as if burned.

"Tsuna?" Dino enquires.

Tsuna laughs awkwardly, hoping that Kyoya will stop glaring at him, like, _right now._

"Dino." Tsuna hears Kyoya say—_and since when did he start addressing Dino as 'Dino'?_

Next, he is really not sure why Dino suddenly jumps up, lips splitting into what Gokudera is bound to dub as a shit eating grin. The Cavallone joins Kyoya as the latter leaves through the door _and Kyoya is literally _**not **_threatening to bite him to death._

Tsuna gulps. Really, _when _is the world deciding to end?

If Tsuna weren't gaping, he would have noticed the way Kyoya's cheeks flared up (or as much as the ex-prefect would allow them to flare up, at any rate) when Dino whispered something into the Asian's ear.

…**.**

The next thing he notices is how Kyoya tends to look at Dino.

It is during one of the thousand parties Tsuna has to attend to just because he is the Decimo and the heads of other Famiglias just _adore _the man (though Tsuna is unaware of this because he is, well, _Tsuna)_.

It is when Dino is talking to one of the people in the party,—heir to the Stacco Famiglia, Tsuna's mind instantly supplies—a flute of champagne in one hand, that Tsuna notices that Kyoya's eyes are fixed solely on Dino's back. And there is a… odd look in his eyes; his gaze is soft yet smouldering, filled with an emotion Tsuna's intuition can't name.

Idly, a part of him realizes that this is how Reborn looks at him when the hitman thinks Tsuna is not looking.

He wonders what it means.

…**.**

Dinner.

Tsuna doesn't like to sit on the head of the table, preferring to sit in the sides, but on Reborn's insistence—which involves a gun cocked to his head and a promise to make him swim with the sharks—Tsuna has no choice but to sit where he has been told to. On Tsuna's right is Hayato, whilt Takeshi occupyies his left. Both are bantering (or his Storm is screaming, while the other is simply laughing it off).

Beside Takeshi is Chrome, while Mukuro sits beside Hayato. Lambo is occupying the seat next to Chrome, while Ryohei sits beside Lambo. On Mukuro's side is Kyoya, who has himself seated beside Dino.

The latter two are conversing and Kyoya is _actually _responding and taking interest in said talk; Tsuna has a feeling that they are definitely not talking of tales involving hard worn battles (something Kyoya will avidly take a keen interest in) and the like.

Tsuna is pretty sure that that has to be a bit worrisome.

Odd, his intuition doesn't seem to be ringing.

…**.**

Tsuna can feel obsidian eyes on him; it makes his cheeks warm, makes him feel extraordinarily flustered, makes his heart skip a beat. He clears his throat and sends a casual glance at Reborn, setting a read, signed paper to his right, placing it on a stack of sheets.

"Is something the matter, Reborn?"

Reborn, now twenty five and de-cursed, knows that he has been caught staring, so he denies nothing but shakes his head, aiming the Leon-gun to the brunette's head.

"You've been at it"—the paperwork, Tsuna figures as he hears a familiar click—"for the past hour, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shrieks but dodges the bullets that come raining down on him, escaping through the window.

He slips (now uncharacteristically), however, when he finds Kyoya and Dino sitting a bit too close under a tree after a sparring session, possibly—only because Tsuna is pretty sure that he is, considering that it is _Kyoya,_ imagining it—holding hands.

…**.**

It is Dino's last day in the Vongola Mansion so, an hour after dinner, Tsuna decides to visit the man more as a younger brother than as the Decimo (admittedly, Tsuna has never _been _the the Tenth Leader of the Vongola Famiglia around Dino).

He pauses, however, when he finds that the double doors to his brother's room are slightly cracked open, light spilling into the darkened corridors. There are worrisome noises coming from the room, probably that of pain. Worried, Tsuna slips his gloves on, peers inside and…

Kyoya. Dino. Bed. Clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor. Ouch, _that _is got to _hurt_—

… wonders why he is the only one who appreciates locked doors.

Next, he can't quite look at neither Dino nor Kyoya in the eye without turning bright red, much to their confusion.

…**.**

Thankfully, though, Tsuna _finally _understands why Reborn looks at him the way he does, so, when he can feel Reborn staring at him like _that _in the privacy of the Decimo's office room, Tsuna quietly rises from behind the desk, walks up to the former Sun Arcobaleno, pulls the man by his tie, and kisses him.

Tsuna is glad that, as Reborn pushes his against the wall, desperate and hungry and _mineminemine_, the door to his office is locked.

He really does not want anyone to interrupt them.

…**.**

…**.**

**The end. Please Review!**


End file.
